


[podfic] Sure as Oggs is Oggs

by nickelmountain, Sunquistadora



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Easter, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 17:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3617451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelmountain/pseuds/nickelmountain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunquistadora/pseuds/Sunquistadora





	[podfic] Sure as Oggs is Oggs

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sure as Oggs Is Oggs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/142456) by [sexybee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexybee/pseuds/sexybee). 



 

 

Cover by Sunquistadora

Co-read by Nickelmountain and Sunquistadora

Story by Sexybee

 

Download: [mp3](http://sunquistadora.parakaproductions.com/SureasOggsisOggs.mp3)

 

Recorded in a fit of Pterry feelings and Chicago podfic camaraderie.


End file.
